The Parody Files Of Sailor Moon
by Taymon Franklin
Summary: TetsukoKoji Minakami had the perfect life. He was young, rich, and had a loving family. Until his 10th birthday...his parents were brutally assassinated! He and his twin, KoujoTsuta's last hope all depended on staying at their grandparents' house.
1. Tetsuko Koji Minakami's Information

Full Summary: 

Tetsuko-Koji Minakami had the perfect life. He was young, rich, and had a loving family. Until his 10th birthday...his parents were brutally assassinated! He and his twin, Koujo-Tsuta's last hope all depended on staying at their grandparents' house. Three years had elapsed since the tragedy struck, and things seemed to look up for the twins. Sadly, both of their grandparents had simultaneously passed away. Koujo-Tsuta had then abandoned his twin by stowing away on a spaceship headed for Mercury. This had frightened Tetsuko-Koji, he was alone, and then he would be sent to an orphanage. Much to his despair, this was reported to the queen. He convinced her that he would survive as an entrepreneur. Deciding to do so was an excellent idea! Because he was following in his father's footsteps, meaning that he became the second richest person on Mars. Which was ranked next under the royalty. He then gained more than what he lost; so then he gained access to the queen to speak with her daily. During those times, they would speak about current events and that was about it...until a year later, the conversations took a more personal turn! They began to talk about Tetsuko-Koji's crush on Princess Rei! Which; by the way, wasn't easy for him. His love for technology had served useful for the defensive squadrons. He had then built a spaceship to go survey Mercury. But then, he received a very disturbing call from the king...

-Chapter-

Tetsuko-Koji Minakami is an intelligent entrepreneur who has fallen madly in love with Rei Hino, or "Princess Rei". Yes, he's from Mars, not Earth! He was an orphaned twin at the age of twelve, along with his older twin, Koujo-Tsuta Minakami. Their parents, Tetsuko and Momiji, were slain in their sleep. The evil resistance from the Negaverse had decapitated them. Koujo-Tsuta fled to Mercury as a stowaway on the S.S. Defense. But Tetsuko-Koji stayed on Mars with his grandparents, who passed away on his 13th Birthday. As soon as the queen caught wind of this, he had pleaded with her not to send him to an orphanage. She had asked how he was going to survive; he simply stated that he was going to become an entrepreneur. After Rei had become Sailor Mars, his interest in her rapidly grew. By this time, he was as rich as his father, who ranked second only to the queen. So he would speak daily with the queen, who had unwittingly taken a shine unto T.K. She could tell that he was interested in Rei, so she ended up making him confess. She liked him, so she thought he would be the perfect suitor to join Rei at the throne. She had felt this way because of his intelligence and morale, and especially his rags to riches comeback from orphanage, which had impressed her very much. Now he has her blessings to marry Rei, something he had always fantasized about.

His information is subject to change throughout the story

Hair Color: Indigo

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Blood Type: AB+  
Main Power/Ability: Ice, Temperature, & Conjuring/Manipulation  
Birthday: April 17th  
Sign: Aries  
Height: 6'6" (195cm)  
Favorite Colors: Indigo and Violet  
Favorite Gemstone: Blue Sapphire  
Favorite Subject: Business/Accounting  
Least Favorite Subject: Art  
Favorite Food: Sukiyaki  
Least Favorite Food: Spinach  
Hobby: Fighting Crime  
Dream: To Marry Rei  
Strongest Point: Defending Rei  
Weakest Point: Talking To Rei  
Attacks: Negative Centigrade Bomb, Subzero Energy Blast, Subzero Energy Bomb,  
Lunar Eclipse Kelvin Star, Mars Tundra Heath Blast, Double-Edge, Aquatic Nitrous Aura.  
Weapon: The Ice Blades Of Cold Blood Twin Swords  
They were named after his parents, in memoriam. Their actual souls dwell within them!

Car: A customized Honda Civic sports car

Current Mechs: T.K. Version 1.0 & MKK912 Version 1.0


	2. Prologue: The Escape From Mercury

On the planet Mercury, war was being waged between both Mercury and an unknown one. The kingdom on Mars; however, had served as allies, and a portion of their defense were being shipped to Mercury. But no matter how hard both planets' forces had fought, they weren't getting the edge over the other side. Mercury's people were evacuating the planet as the war was worsening. The royalty were the first to leave…that is, except for Princess Ami. She had stayed behind to search for someone very special to her. The other Sailor Scouts and Tetsuko-Koji Minakami had joined the search. But as time ran out, things seemed grimmer. The person they were looking for was Koujo-Tsuta Minakami, Tetsuko-Koji's older twin. Koujo-Tsuta is also Ami's boyfriend, so she wasn't leaving without him. They did find him…but many enemy soldiers seriously injured him. This next part will be a look at what happened after they all started searching…

Tetsuko-Koji and Sailor Mars both walked over to the newly created crevasses. Sailor Jupiter was with Sailor Venus, who was looking around the desolate cities that were almost destroyed. Sailor Moon was trying to console Sailor Mercury, also while trying to search for Koujo-Tsuta. Sailor Mercury had joined up with Tetsuko-Koji and began to search near the crevasses.

"Koujo-Tsuta!" Tetsuko-Koji shouted as he looked around the crevasse. He then flew to the bottom. He thought maybe if Koujo-Tsuta was down there, he could hear echoes of his name being called. So Tetsuko-Koji shouts extra loud, "KOUJO-TSUTA!" Sailor Mercury had heard the echo and said, "Tetsuko-Koji, hurry! We're running out of time!" Then tears fell from her face. That's when Tetsuko-Koji had gotten really worried, and then shouted at the top of his lungs, "K.T.!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars was in another section of the crevasse. She had heard Tetsuko-Koji's echoes, and every time she also heard a closer, fainter noise following the call. So she decided to investigate the faint noise. She then flinched after hearing some rumbling noises. Then she flinched again after hearing a moaning noise…but this time, she went toward the moaning sounds. Then she heard a sound that was loud enough to be deciphered.

Sailor Mars was searching frantically now. She thought that it might have been a survivor. The person had saw enough of Sailor Mars, and had said very weakly, "Rei…" Then they began to cough. Sailor Mars had figured out who it was, and shouted, "Ami! Tetsuko-Koji! I've found him!" She then carried Koujo-Tsuta out the crevasse, using the same path she had taken to get down there. She had laid him down very gently, as Sailor Mercury and the others had come to where she was. She had asked him, "K.T., are you okay?" Sailor Mercury had sat by Sailor Mars, and then very carefully placed Koujo-Tsuta's head on her lap.

Koujo-Tsuta had then smiled and said, "I am now. Thank you, I didn't know what I was going to do." Tears of joy had streamed down Sailor Mercury's cheeks, then onto Koujo-Tsuta's forehead. Koujo-Tsuta was somewhat startled, then he looked to see that his girlfriend had tears in her eyes. That had instantly concerned him, so he asked, "Ami, why are you crying?" Sailor Mercury had dried her tears, and then smiled, saying, "I'm just…so happy that I've found you. I almost thought I lost you." Koujo-Tsuta smiled, then said, "I was worrying about keeping my promise to you. I will stay right by your side always." Sailor Mercury had then helped Koujo-Tsuta up, and then they shared a kiss.

Tetsuko-Koji and Sailor Mars had glanced at each other, but then the both of them turned their heads in the opposite direction, they both didn't want the other to see that they were both crimson in the face. Sailor Moon had then said, "Come on, everyone! We have to get out of here!" They all had got in the spacecraft, and Tetsuko-Koji had got them of the planet.


	3. Chapter One: First Days On Earth

As our story begins, it has been two years since the war ended. The kingdom of Mercury was restored to its once peaceful demeanor. The Scouts had just now begun going to school, since things had been relaxing over the summer. Tetsuko-Koji, however had been selling his inventions over the summer, and showcasing them at conventions. He decided to do so, because he's a natural born entrepreneur. As a result, he quickly became rich! So he built the largest home in the city. After doing so, he allowed his brother to stay with him…temporarily. Rei had taught Tetsuko-Koji about the many differences between life on Mars and life on Earth. We now begin on his first day of school…

It is 7:00 a.m., and Tetsuko-Koji awakens in his lavish bedroom. He then sits up, rubbing his eyes. He then says, "Today is going to be a good one, I can feel it. Koujo-Tsuta has more experience on this planet…" After saying that, he had smiled and said, "But I don't have anything to worry about, because my beautiful Princess Rei is here as well!" Tetsuko-Koji then gets out of bed saying, "If I prepare for today now, I can visit my temple afterwards!" After he said that, Tetsuko-Koji had gotten into the shower, dressed and then exited his home.

Tetsuko-Koji had flown to his temple on the southern end of his estate. When he had saw it, he instantly gets angry, saying, "Someone has desecrated my temple!" He lands, and then goes inside. He quickly notices that someone had screwed up the temperature controls. He had said, "The console reads…74.2 degrees in here! Computer, plummet the temperatures back to normal!" The computer beeps twice then says, "Temperature sustained, Mr. Minakami." After he had fixed the controls, Tetsuko-Koji had walked past the console, toward his secret room. In there had lied his "mini-shrine" of Rei…that only had pictures they took together over the summer.

Before sliding his clearance card and inputting his C.V.I.P. (Clearance Verification Identification Pin), he noticed that someone had somehow disrupted the server! Which; by the way, had infuriated him a lot! So he says, "They've hacked their way into Rei's shrine as well!" He then yelled in fury, and accessed the back-up clearance server, which included a retinal scanner and a handprint verifier. As the door slid open, he had his swords drawn. When he ran into the room, a voice had shrieked, "T.K.!" It was Ami, who was naked…along with Koujo-Tsuta, who was not pleased to have been so rudely interrupted. Tetsuko-Koji's face flushed a deep crimson as he turned away saying, "Ami! I'm so sorry!" As Ami struggled to clothe herself, she was very startled to see Tetsuko-Koji withdraw his swords.

As both Koujo-Tsuta and Ami were both putting on their undergarments, Koujo-Tsuta had gotten very furious! He had said, "Get out of here! What's wrong with you? If your weren't family, I would've killed you!" He had calmed down enough to say to Ami, "I'm very sorry." Tetsuko-Koji had enough. He had erupted! He turned around saying, "Koujo-Tsuta, this my home! You may be the older twin, but you will respect my rules! You are never allowed in my temple without my consent! Lastly, you are never allowed in this sacred shrine! I'll slice you in half, brothers or not! Purification! Computer, raise the temperature up to 72.6 degrees!" The computer beeps again, and then says, "Temperature raised, Mr. Minakami." Tetsuko-Koji then says, "I'll see you two at school." Ami and Koujo-Tsuta both had shuffled silently out the door. Tetsuko-Koji then exits the shrine, and then secures it. The last thing he did before going to his car was regulate the temperature to below freezing manually.

Around 9:00 a.m., Tetsuko-Koji had parked his car, and then ran to his class. He walked in about a minute before the bell. He saw all of his friends in the same class! He smiled while walking toward them and said, "Hey, guys!" They all said, "Hey, T.K.!" He walked to the empty seat behind Ami…that "happened" to be beside Rei's desk. He then said, "Good morning, Princess Rei-" Rei had cut him off by covering his mouth. She raised her finger to her mouth and said quietly, "Shh! Don't address me as "Princess" in public! These people don't know about that!" Tetsuko-Koji then said, "You have my sincerest apologies, Rei." After he said that, he took her hand and kissed it tenderly. He then said, "Please forgive me." Rei had blushed a little and giggled saying, "T.K. …"

Mr. Taro was growing impatient waiting for Rei and Tetsuko-Koji. So he asked, "Ms. Hino, could you and Mr. Minakami stop flirting so I can teach?" Everyone had looked at Rei and Tetsuko-Koji with big grins on their faces. Rei and Tetsuko-Koji's faces had turned crimson. They both had said, "Yes, sir. Please continue." Mr. Taro had seemed rather satisfied with their embarrassment and said, "Thank you. Class, we have an exchange student from Hong Kong, China." As he says this, everyone's eyes become fixated on the student coming in through the door to stand by Mr. Taro. Mr. Taro had asked, "Now, could you please introduce yourself to your classmates?" The student had explained, "My name in Jin-Li Nguyen. I like here in Tokyo, it's slightly better than Hong Kong." He had shuffled to the desk to the right of Serina. He then smiled saying, "Hello."

Serina had smiled back saying, "Hi, my name is Serina." Tetsuko-Koji had looked over his shoulder and said, "Hey. My name is Tetsuko-Koji. You can call me 'T.K.', that's what my friends call me." Jin-Li had said, "Alright, T.K." Rei turns around saying, "I'm Rei." Makoto taps Jin-Li on the shoulder and says, "I'm Makoto." Minako smiles and says, "My name is Minako." Ami had said, "Hi, Jin-Li. I'm Ami." Koujo-Tsuta didn't bother to turn around. He said, "Koujo-Tsuta. You can me K.T., Jin-Li." Jin-Li had smiled slightly wider saying, "I'm very pleased to have met you all!" Mr. Taro was very happy to see how quickly that Jin-Li made new friends. Then with that, Mr. Taro resumed teaching the class.

Around three hours later, everyone had exited the classrooms for lunch. We now join everyone outside the school, near the gym. Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Finally! Lunchtime! I thought Ms. Otani wouldn't ever stop droning! Rei nodded her head in agreement saying, "Same here." Suddenly, they all heard multiple shrill screams that seemed to come from downtown. Serina had said, "Come on, girls!" Then she motioned to leave. Rei had looked at Tetsuko-Koji and had said, "Stay here, T.K." Then she, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Serina all dashed off to the other side of the gym. Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Ice Blades!" He had drawn his swords. He then said, "Jin-Li, you and K.T. hang tight!" He then looks around to make sure that he isn't spotted, and then takes off in flight to follow the Sailor Scouts.

As Tetsuko-Koji arrives in downtown Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts were already engaged in battle with the creature who had been terrorizing the city. When he had stopped, Sailor Mars had said, "I'll finish him off. Mars Flame Sniper!" She achieves a direct hit, incinerating the creature in one shot. Sailor Venus wasn't sure about the creature's defeat. So she said, "That seemed a little too easy…" Sailor Jupiter had thought she saw something. Much to her disgust, she did see something oozing along the ground. She had said, "What…is…that!" Tetsuko-Koji had landed by her, and said, "My guess is that the creature is genetically recombining itself." Tetsuko-Koji had guessed correctly. The creature was in fact genetically recombining to the point where it seemed that Sailor Mars' attack didn't even affect it!

The creature had grumbled something inaudible, then it released a wave of flames. The flames were aimed at Sailor Mars! Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Double-Edge" The power of Tetsuko-Koji's attack had negated the flames. Not all of creature's body had fully recombined, so the creature had turned the disconnected part into a vine-like formation. It had launched a sneak attack on Tetsuko-Koji. Sailor Mars had saw the vines at the last second saying, "T.K.! Watch out!" A split-second after she warned him, the creature had used the vines to bind Tetsuko-Koji. Tetsuko-Koji had yelled out in pain saying, "Release me!" Sailor Mars had said, "Mars Celestial-" Tetsuko-Koji had cut her off by saying, "Wait! Don't…fire! Aquatic Nitrous Aura!" The whole creature had instantly had become frozen solid!

Tetsuko-Koji had then broken free from the creature. But as he broke free, the creature's body had shattered into many frozen fragments. He had turned toward the Sailor Scouts saying, "We should not worry about that thing anymore." After saying that, he had checked his watch. Then he said, "Oh! It's 12:45!" Then the Scouts all had said, "We're late!" So with that, they all had scrambled back to school. As they ran up the stairs, Tetsuko-Koji had said, "We wouldn't be as late as we are if Serina didn't want to stop for food so badly!" Serina had said, "Well, we're late regardless!" Tetsuko-Koji had then slowed down to open the door for Rei, but waited enough for all of the girls to enter the classroom. Mr. Tanaka, the Physics teacher, had suddenly stopped teaching. A grin had came over his face as he turned to face Tetsuko-Koji and the girls. He had said, "Well, well, well. Six late students, six detentions. Sit." The six tardy students had all shuffled to their seats, and sat quietly as Mr. Tanaka spoke.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter One…Stay tuned for Chapter Two!


	4. Chapter Two: Tetsuko Koji’s Confessions

We had last left off in Mr. Tanaka's Physics class, where Tetsuko-Koji and the others were being lectured on the first assignment. The day slowly became better throughout the final classes. But as soon as the dismissal bell rung, they would have to report back to Mr. Tanaka's classroom for after school detention. But they didn't let that bother them too much, because they were going to end up doing it whether they like it or not. We now join everyone in Mr. Tanaka's Physics class, where they had just arrived after the bell…

Mr. Tanaka had to step out of the room to take a phone call. So Tetsuko-Koji said to Rei, "Princess Rei, my spaceship and mechs all need tune-ups. How long will this 'detention' last?" Rei shrugged saying, "Oh, about an hour and forty-five minutes." Serina had sighed and said, "Detention…on the very first day. Jin-Li, it was nice of you to offer to stay, but are you sure about it?" Jin-Li had said, "Of course, it's alright with me." Serina had smiled saying, "Okay, then." Tetsuko-Koji had rested his head on his desk and began to make beats on the table. He had done it quietly, so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He had thought, 'If only I had just defeated that thing quicker, we would be at the mall right now!' He turned around to face the girls saying, "I do apologize for causing you girls to get detention." The girls all had replied, "It's okay, T.K."

The guilt was still a bit too much for Tetsuko-Koji as he thought about Rei having to waste her valuable time in there because of him. Koujo-Tsuta was saying something to Jin-Li when Mr. Tanaka walked in saying, "Quiet!" Tetsuko-Koji had raised his hand suddenly. "What is it, Minakami?" Mr. Tanaka had asked rather agitatedly. Tetsuko-Koji stood and said, "Sir, please. Let my friends go. I'm the reason why they were late. Penalize me only." Mr. Tanaka had said, "Are you sure?" Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Yes, I'm sure." Mr. Tanaka had then said, "Okay, then. You others may leave. It will not count on your records." Tetsuko-Koji had then let out a sigh of relief. When the others were exiting, Rei had stopped to talk to Tetsuko-Koji. She said to him, "T.K., this is very chivalrous of you." Tetsuko-Koji had smiled at her compliment, saying, "Rei, I know that you have better things to do than wasting time in detention. I'll see you later." Rei had then smiled saying, "Bye, T.K." After that, she had left. Tetsuko-Koji had then sighed amorously saying, "Rei…"

A gruff voice from the back of the classroom had said, "Heh. You're hopeless." This had angered Tetsuko-Koji a little, so he asked the student, "What is your name?" The student replied, "My name is Daisuke Sagura." Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Daisuke, you need to mind your own business!" Before Daisuke could reply, Mr. Tanaka had said, "Quiet!" Around 4:45 p.m., Tetsuko-Koji had left the school to join up with Rei and the others. But before he went to the mall, he drove over toward Rei's home…just in case. After that, he headed straight for the mall. We now join the others, who were already at the mall. Minako had sat down by Rei, who had taken a break from walking. She told Rei, "That was really nice of T.K. to take the blame for everything, Rei." Rei had looked at Minako, smiling. But she then turned her head the other way, thinking, 'I wonder…if Tetsuko-Koji still has a crush on me…" Just then, Tetsuko-Koji walked up right in front of her saying, "Sorry I'm late, Princess Rei. I had dropped by your home before coming here, just in case." Rei had smiled saying, "Let's go to my house, just the two of us." With that, she and Tetsuko-Koji left their friends at the mall.

When they had arrived at Rei's home, she had said, "Wait here, T.K. I'm going in to go put on my kimono." She had then stepped out of his car when he said, "Okay, Princess Rei." She smiled as she shut the door, and giggled as she made her way inside. Tetsuko-Koji had then stepped out of his car to wait for Rei to invite him in. A couple of minutes later, she had came outside saying, "Okay, you can come in now!" Tetsuko-Koji had flown over to Rei, landed, and entered in after her. Inside, Rei said, "You can have a seat if you want." Tetsuko-Koji said, "Thank you, Princess." Rei had then sat close to Tetsuko-Koji. He blushed slightly, noticing that she was sitting closer than she normally would. Rei had asked, "Um, are you thirsty or hungry?" Tetsuko-Koji was very grateful for the offer, but he smiled and said, "No, thank you." Rei had noticed that she was stalling, because what she had wanted to ask him would more than likely change things between them. So an uncomfortable silence swept the room.

Then Tetsuko-Koji had broken the silence by asking, "Princess, why did you want to return home so suddenly?" She had said to herself, 'This is it. There's no turning back.' Then she took a deep breath and said, "Tetsuko-Koji, I need you to tell me the truth…" Tetsuko-Koji had sort of flinched to hear Rei say his whole first name. He reassured Rei by saying, "I wouldn't ever dream of lying to you." Rei had then turned crimson as she said to herself, 'Oh, boy! Here goes!' Then she had taken another deep breath, and asked, "Do you have…feelings for me, Tetsuko-Koji?" Tetsuko-Koji's face had flushed into a deeper shade of crimson. He had said to Rei, "Feelings? Rei, I have…always had feelings for you…but now…" He pauses to take both of her hands and says, "those old feelings became a new love. So now, I can say that…I'm in love with you, Rei.

Rei's whole face had flushed to the same color as Tetsuko-Koji's! She had asked, "Love?" Then she thought happily to herself, I've waited so long for T.K. to admit his love!' She blushed a bit deeper when she thought, 'But the day he proposes…will be the best day of my life!' She had then looked Tetsuko-Koji in the eye and said, "Tetsuko-Koji, I'm in love with you as well. My mother told me about everything that had happened when you would visit her. It would amuse her every time she would tell me that you would say that you really liked me…only because I would blush deeply and turn my head every time she felt like bringing it up." Tetsuko-Koji had smiled as he remembered those conversations. He then said, "I'm so happy that you feel the same way about me." With that, he leaned closer to Rei. She had blushed furiously because she knew that he wanted to share a kiss with her. So she leaned over as well.

However, before they actually kissed, Serina rudely interrupted them! She had slid the door open saying, "Hey, Rei and T.K.!" This had infuriated Rei! So she shouted, "Serina! You have just ruined the moment!" Serina had saw the disappointed expression on Tetsuko-Koji's face. So she smiled asking, "Was he about to kiss you or something?" Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Yes, Serina. I was." Serina had felt only a little guilty, but she couldn't erase the smile off of her face. So she said, "Sorry, T.K." After she apologized, she and the others had all sat down. Tetsuko-Koji had then said to himself, 'Damn it! I want to be alone with my princess! Oh, well…' Tetsuko-Koji had then kissed Rei! As soon as she had realized what had just happened, she had blushed to the same redness as before. She had then said, "Tetsuko-Koji…" The other girls had all began to giggle.

Jin-Li had then asked, "T.K., are you two together?" A big smile had then appeared across Tetsuko-Koji's face as he replied. "That's up to my beautiful princess." Rei had then looked at Tetsuko-Koji and said, "I would love to be your girlfriend, Tetsuko-Koji." Tetsuko-Koji had smiled even more saying, "I would love to be your boyfriend, Rei." Rei had smiled and then had kissed Tetsuko-Koji. Makoto had then said, "Tetsuko-Koji, I knew that you had a thing for Rei!" Tetsuko-Koji had said, "You were correct then, Makoto." Minako had said, "I know that you two will make a perfect couple!" Rei had nodded saying, "Yes, we will. Right, Tetsuko-Koji?" Tetsuko-Koji had replied, "Yes, Rei." Rei's grandfather had just then made his way into the room saying, "Hello, Rei. It seems that you have forgotten to awaken me on time. But I see that you have company, so it's okay."

Rei had looked at him saying, "Grandfather, this is Tetsuko-Koji Minakami; my boyfriend." Her grandfather had gasped asking, "As in Tetsuko and Momiji Minakami?" Tetsuko-Koji and Koujo-Tsuta had answered, "Yes." He then said, "You both have my condolences." Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Thank you. Sir, I love your granddaughter with all my heart. I hope to someday have her hand marriage." As soon as Tetsuko-Koji mentioned 'marriage', Rei's face had flushed to an even deeper shade of crimson! Her grandfather smiled saying, "When that day comes, you will have my blessings, Tetsuko-Koji." A huge grin appeared on Tetsuko-Koji's face as he asked, "Really?" Her grandfather replied, "Yes. Rei has never appeared this happy before. Also, you seem like a very responsible young man. But you both must wait until after high school to get married, understood?" Rei and Tetsuko-Koji had answered, "Understood."

After that, her grandfather had asked, "Is that my dinner cooling in the kitchen?" Rei had looked Tetsuko-Koji, wondering how the plate of food got into the kitchen. She simply stated, "Yes, grandfather." He gratefully said, "Thank you, Rei." He then walked into the kitchen to eat. Rei had asked, "T.K., how did that food get there?" Tetsuko-Koji smiled saying, "My 'Teleportation' feature on my wristwatch allowed me enough time to transport the dinner my chef made here into your kitchen." Rei smiled saying, "Thank you. It was sweet of you to do that for me." She then kisses Tetsuko-Koji. Tetsuko-Koji had then asked, "Rei, would you like to come over to my place?" Rei had then said, "I have to stay with my grandfather. Her grandfather then said, "Go have fun. I'll be alright." Rei had smiled saying, "Okay, then. Let's go!" She takes Tetsuko-Koji's hand and goes outside. Tetsuko-Koji pokes his head in saying, "Come on, you guys!" The others had all smiled and left Rei's home.

Tetsuko-Koji had opened Rei's door for her, then she got in. Tetsuko-Koji had then told Minako and Makoto to get in as well. Minako said, "I like your car!" Makoto agreed saying, "Yeah. Me too." Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Thank you." Jin-Li and Serina had both gotten into the back of Koujo-Tsuta's car. Then Koujo-Tsuta honked to make Tetsuko-Koji hurry. Tetsuko-Koji had gotten in, buckled up, checked his mirrors, and started his car. He then said, "Computer, online!" The car computer said, "Hello, Mr. Minakami." Then Tetsuko-Koji had drove off. Rei had turned on the radio. It was beginning to play 'Dearest' by Ayumi Hamasaki. Makoto had exclaimed, "I love this song! Turn it up, Rei!" Rei smiled after turning it up because every time, Makoto sung with Ayumi. After the song had finished, Tetsuko-Koji had smiled saying, "You're very talented, Makoto." Makoto had blushed slightly saying, "Thank you, Tetsuko-Koji."

That had made Rei slightly jealous. She was happy to hear that the next song was 'Shinjitsu no Uta' by Do As Infinity. She and Tetsuko-Koji both had said, "I love this song!" Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Rei, you should sing this time. I know that I'll like the song more if you sang it." Rei had blushed, and then she said, "Okay, Tetsuko-Koji." After that song finished, Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Now…I love that song! Rei, you sounded better than Tomiko!" Rei turned crimson saying, "Thank you, T.K." She had then kissed him on the cheek. Minako had said, "It's my turn!" The next song was 'Never Dying Flower' by Mikuni Shimokawa. After that song ended, Tetsuko-Koji said, "You sounded beautiful, Mina." Minako had blushed saying, "Thank you, T.K." Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Computer, display the remaining time!" The computer said, "Ten minutes, forty-nine seconds, and counting, Mr. Minakami."

Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Rei, I was thinking about what your grandfather had said." Rei smiled saying, "Which part?" Tetsuko-Koji had blushed saying, "About…marriage." Rei had instantly turned crimson asking, "What about marriage, Tetsuko-Koji?" He said, "Let's get married after we become nineteen." Rei was blushing furiously now. She said, "Okay. Tetsuko-Koji, could you please stop talking about marriage? It's kind of embarrassing." Tetsuko-Koji smiled saying, "Okay. We are a bit too young to even consider marriage, anyway. It's fine if you want to stop talking about it, but I know that I'm ready to make that commitment to you. But it's still a lot for the both of us to think about, so I'll stop." Rei smiled saying, "Thank you." Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Rei, I truly love you. I will wait until you feel comfortable to talk about marriage." Minako and Makoto both blushed saying, "That's so sweet!" Rei smiled saying, "I truly love you too, Tetsuko-Koji." With that, they shared a kiss.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two…Stay tuned for Chapter Three!


	5. Ch 3 Pt 1: Rei's Visit To TK's Home

We had last left off in Mr. Tanaka's class, where Tetsuko-Koji and the others were all serving after school detention. Tetsuko-Koji had convinced Mr. Tanaka to let the girls off easy, since he took full responsibility. His main concern was Rei having to be in trouble, so that's why he did what he did. After Mr. Tanaka had let them leave, Rei and the others went to the mall to hang out. An hour and a half later, Tetsuko-Koji had rushed out of the school his fastest to get into his Honda Civic, which happened to be the same color as Tetsuko-Koji's hair color. As he drove, he stopped by Rei's home. After that, He drove to the mall. Upon meeting Rei, she had wanted to be alone with him. So with that, she had gotten into his car, so they could go to her home. After arriving and entering, they had finally confessed their true feelings for each other. As a result, they had become boyfriend and girlfriend. But some interruptions did occur as things went along. Tetsuko-Koji had then kissed Rei! Then they both have a very serious, but very embarrassing talk with Rei's grandfather. Shortly after that, they all had left to go the Minakami Residence. We now join them upon their arrival…

Tetsuko-Koji had drove up to the gate and stopped. He said, "Computer, access security force field gate disabler!" This had awakened Rei and Minako, who both dozed off around five minutes ago. However, Makoto was awake. She was watching television with some headphones on. The computer replied, "Sequence initiated! You may proceed inside, Mr. Minakami." Tetsuko-Koji then drove past the gates, and then followed the path around his house. The path led directly to his garage. Rei was astounded! She said, "T.K., this is what you built?" Tetsuko-Koji had smiled saying, "Yes. It wasn't easy, but I wanted to impress you." Rei smiled amorously saying, "Well, it worked." She had then kissed Tetsuko-Koji. Minako said, "Wow. That mansion has to be the largest in the world!" Tetsuko-Koji had smiled replying, "Largest in the city at best, Mina." They all had gotten out of the Honda, and exited the garage. Makoto had asked, "T.K., where's your spaceship?" Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Come on, I'll show you."

Koujo-Tsuta, Ami, Serina, and Jin-Li had all caught up with Tetsuko-Koji's group. Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Hold on, everyone." He then slid his clearance card and input his Clearance Verification Identification Pin. The console had said, "Access into the hangar is accepted. Welcome, Mr. Minakami." Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "After you, Rei." She blushed as she walked by. He waited for the others to walk by as well. But when Koujo-Tsuta walked by, he grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Showoff.' But Tetsuko-Koji had given his seemingly jealous brother the benefit of the doubt. Inside, the others were beginning to complain about the darkness. Rei had said, "Tetsuko-Koji, we can't see anything!" Tetsuko-Koji said, "Computer, access the internal lights!" The computer said, "Sequence activated, Mr. Minakami." Then the lights all turned on. The others were all amazed at the sight of all the technology. Tetsuko-Koji had smiled saying, "Welcome to the Information floor. This is where I label and create all of my different modules and components. If you all want, I could give you all a once in a lifetime opportunity to catch a glimpse of the greatest laboratory on this planet. All of the others, except Koujo-Tsuta, had exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Okay. If you all would just board the transportation device, we can begin." They all had gotten onto a big robotic hand that slid in behind them as Tetsuko-Koji was talking. Tetsuko-Koji had exclaimed, "Wait! I operate on very frigid temperatures! You all need my thermal suits. It's one size fits all, so as soon as you put them on, the material contours to the shape of your bodies. However, they won't be tight or binding." After putting their suits on, the others had all gotten back on the robot's hand. Rei had then raised her hand saying, "Tetsuko-Koji…" Tetsuko-Koji had smiled asking, "Yes, Rei?" She asked, "How cold does it actually get down there?" Tetsuko-Koji had replied, "The temperature can plummet past negative numbers. My body can withstand the cold, though. But don't worry, Rei; I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Rei had slightly blushed again. Tetsuko-Koji had then asked, "Are the any more questions or concerns?" The others all had replied, "No." Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Let's begin! KS-13, activate transportation sequence!" A robotic voice had then replied, "Sequence initiated!" Then the robotic hand slid off toward the next floor, following Tetsuko-Koji; who had taken off in flight.

As the KS-13's hand moved along the specially made track, Rei and the others were gazing at the technological sights. Makoto had then asked, "Tetsuko-Koji, have you built any robotic helpers or anything like that?" Tetsuko-Koji replied, "No, Makoto. I do everything alone. But that's okay with me, though. I don't need anyone else's help anyway." The big hand slowed to a quiet stop. Tetsuko-Koji had then began, "Okay. This is the Experimental floor. Here, I test everything I build. As you all can see, there are no chemicals present. That means that there isn't a chance of any explosions or fume leaks. Ami rose her hand asking, "Then where do you obtain your rocket fuel?" Tetsuko-Koji replied, "Ami, I create my own rocket fuel. That's about the only chemical-like substance allowed beneath my Information floor. Come to think of it…that's the only substance I have in my whole hangar!" Ami then said, "That's fascinating!" Tetsuko-Koji smiled saying, "Thank you." He flew toward Rei saying, "After the final floor, I'll take you inside my home." Rei smiled saying, "Okay." Tetsuko-Koji flew back asking, "Any more questions?" The others had all once again replied, "No." Then Tetsuko-Koji said, "Okay, then. KS-13, let's move on!" The robotic voice, which was even more booming this time, had again replied, "Sequence initiated!" Then the hand continued on.

As the hand reached the final floor, everyone on the KS-13's hand were all very amazed at the sight on Tetsuko-Koji's creations! Tetsuko-Koji was thinking of Rei's question about the actual temperature. So he said, "Computer! Temperature Display!" The very large console responded, "It is -35 degrees, Mr. Minakami." Tetsuko-Koji smiled saying, "Computer, it's rather warm…plummet the temperature to -50 degrees!" The others stood in awe! They were so shocked to the point that they had all simultaneously exclaimed, "What!" The computer replied, "Temperature sustained, Mr. Minakami." Tetsuko-Koji had then turned to face Rei and the others. He had asked, "Rei, how are you holding up?" Rei had then smiled replying, "It's still the same, Tetsuko-Koji." Tetsuko-Koji smiled back at her saying, "I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Koujo-Tsuta was not pleased at all. 'Look at him. He's trying way too hard to be romantic with Rei! It's really pissing me off! I look really bad in front of Ami!' Those thoughts ran through his head ever since they had entered Tetsuko-Koji's hangar. Ami had then asked, "Koujo-Tsuta, is everything alright?" Koujo-Tsuta had simply stated, "Yeah, I'm fine." Even though he said that to Ami, in reality…he was still very angry at Tetsuko-Koji.

Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "Now, if you all would step off the robotic hand, I'll show you my machines." The others complied with his request. As soon they had gotten off, Tetsuko-Koji had suddenly said, "Look." The others had all turned around and watched as the robotic hand had reattached itself to the KS-13's body. He then said, "Follow me. I'm going to show you all my KS-13." They all had walked toward the towering robot, and as they were walking, Tetsuko-Koji had flown to the hand that everyone had ridden on. "Okay, everyone…" Tetsuko-Koji had begun. "This is KS-13, my latest mech. I had just put the finishing touches on it yesterday. It's built for defense. So it's stocked with a lot of different types of weaponry. It's useful for outer space battles. I, of course, don't really have a use for it on any planet. But like I said, outer space is perfect for my KS-13." Serina asked, "So T.K., is it true that you're the one that updated the formulas of the Mars defensive units at age 14? Because that sounds really complicated." Tetsuko-Koji replied, "It wasn't an easy job. I had to first dismantle the code of the formula. Then, I decoded and modified it by adding my codes. Finally, I reconstructed the fuel formulas as well as the weaponry and database chips, or their components. Does that make sense?" Ami, Makoto, and Jin-Li smiled replying, "Yes, it does." Tetsuko-Koji smiled saying, "Okay, then. Let's move on to my spaceship."

Everyone had followed Tetsuko-Koji toward the farther region of the hangar. There, they found his ship, and a fraction of another one. Meaning that the other one was mostly just parts. There weren't any computer consoles to be seen at all. He began, "Makoto, please follow me." She had shrugged saying, "Alright." Tetsuko-Koji had then opened the hatch that led to the elevator. Tetsuko-Koji said to the others, "Everyone, please walk back to the KS-13. Once you get there, please stand behind it." The others had all done what he said, and stood behind the KS-13. 'What is Tetsuko-Koji planning to do?' Makoto thought. Tetsuko-Koji walked to her saying, "Makoto, please board the elevator." With that, they both got on; they were headed to the bridge of the spaceship. Meanwhile, Koujo-Tsuta was still jealous of Tetsuko-Koji. He didn't like the fact that Tetsuko-Koji was impressing Ami at all. So he slunk over to Rei saying, "Wow. You must really trust Tetsuko-Koji to know that he's alone with another girl, Rei." This had instantly offended Rei, so she rather agitatedly replied, "Makoto is my friend. She would never let such a thing pass through her mind. Plus, Tetsuko-Koji had admitted that he truly loves me, and he also had declared that he would never even dream of lying to me." She had then looked away, and then it hit her! She had thought, 'K.T. is instigating against T.K.! But I only wonder why? Tetsuko-Koji doesn't ever do anything wrong to anyone!' So she got extra loud saying, "Oh, okay! So you think Tetsuko-Koji had set up an elaborate plan to cheat on me with Makoto, Koujo-Tsuta? I'm hurt! Just because you're envious of him doesn't mean I'll let you say anything hurtful about him! I can't believe that you would sink so low as to persuade me to distrust my loving boyfriend! If only he knew…he'd never forgive you!" Everyone had suddenly gasped! They would have never expected this type of behavior from Koujo-Tsuta. Especially Ami! She had asked, "Is this true, Koujo-Tsuta?" He looked away. Koujo-Tsuta was very ashamed of what he had just done. She looked away as well saying, "Your silence is my answer, then. He doesn't deserve that. It's very despicable of you, Koujo-Tsuta. " He replied, "I know." He then looked at Rei saying, "I apologize, Rei. I don't know what came over me. It'll never happen again." Rei was still somewhat skeptical replying, "Okay. But it's your brother who you should apologize to, not me." Jin-Li had suddenly said, "You should apologize to Makoto as well!" Koujo-Tsuta had then said, "I will."

Tetsuko-Koji and Makoto had finally made it to the ship's bridge. We now join them as Tetsuko-Koji shows her the modifications. Makoto exclaimed, "Wow! It's better than the last time I was inside it!" Tetsuko-Koji had smiled asking, "You really think so?" Makoto had replied, "Of course!" Tetsuko-Koji had then said, "I am very glad you think so." Makoto said, "I know so." Tetsuko-Koji told her, "Well, as soon as I finish the construction my other ship, this one will belong to you, Makoto." She exclaimed, "Really? Thank you, T.K.!" She had then hugged him. He said, "I will teach you everything you'll need to know about it, and if it will need any repairs, bring it back. You deserve to have it. Because over the summer, you did ask about it a lot." Makoto replied, "Because it was just so fascinating to me, I couldn't help but to wonder about it." Tetsuko-Koji had said, "What may I ask was so fascinating about my spaceship?" Makoto replied, "I don't really know. It's kind of very hard to explain." Tetsuko-Koji had said, "I understand. Well, um…I thought of redoing the monitors. I'm talking about me replacing the blue faces for some green ones. Would you like that, Makoto?" Makoto had replied excitedly, "Of course! Green is my absolute favorite color!" Tetsuko-Koji had said, "I'll do it then. Come on, let's go back to the others." Makoto said, "Okay." With that, they boarded the elevator, and exited the spaceship. As they were going down, Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Oh, yeah. Before I forget, you must always keep this thermal suit handy inside the spaceship. It will be useful if the ship sustains any external damage." Makoto nodded saying, "I understand, Tetsuko-Koji."

After Makoto and Tetsuko-Koji had exited the elevator, the others had run over to them. Tetsuko-Koji had asked, "What's the problem, everyone?" Koujo-Tsuta had replied, "Makoto…Tetsuko-Koji…I apologize." Makoto and Tetsuko-Koji were confused asking, "For what?" Koujo-Tsuta said, "Tetsuko-Koji, I instigated against you. I had told Rei that you might have taken Makoto up there just to be alone with her." Makoto exclaimed, "What! I would never do such a thing!" She then had punched Koujo-Tsuta. He had walked back up toward Tetsuko-Koji saying, "I deserve that." Tetsuko-Koji's whole facial expression had turned from smiling…to really pissed off and infuriated! He said, "I…would never…cheat on Rei! You have no right! None whatsoever! To imply to her that I might consider that!" He then strikes Koujo-Tsuta with a haymaker punch. He then said, "I knew…I knew you were jealous of me. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. If you ever try to come between Rei and myself again, I will be forced to kill you! Do I make myself clear?" Koujo-Tsuta sat up saying, "Yeah, I understand." Tetsuko-Koji had then lent a hand to help his brother off the floor. He had sighed saying, "I badly damaged my thermal suit, now we must leave. We don't have enough time to view my other two mechs. Let's go, everyone. KS-13! Activate transportation sequence! The mech replied, "Sequence initiated!" The mech's giant hand had slid up behind the others, and they had gotten on the hand. Once again, they had followed Tetsuko-Koji. He was very disappointed that he couldn't show them his other mechs.

I hope you enjoyed Part One…Stay tuned for Chapter Three Part Two!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Three: Rei's Visit To Tetsuko-Koji's Residence Part Two

We had last left off inside of Tetsuko-Koji's residence, where had treated the others to an ultra-exclusive view of his home. Upon their arrival, Tetsuko-Koji had waited for Koujo-Tsuta's group to catch up with them. Makoto and Minako had both complemented his home, and Rei was very impressed by what she had seen. Tetsuko-Koji had led everyone to his hangar. After inputting his Clearance Verification Identification Pin, he had let Rei and the others enter. Inside, the others were amazed at all the technology that surrounded them! That is, except for Koujo-Tsuta. He was jealous of Tetsuko-Koji, because he knew that Ami was impressed as well. As things went along, Tetsuko-Koji had given everyone a tour of his laboratory. During the duration of the tour, he still managed to be very affectionate with Rei. Which, by the way, created more tension between him and Koujo-Tsuta. It had gotten to the point where Koujo-Tsuta had tried to instigate against his own brother! As soon as he apologized to Tetsuko-Koji, he had received a punch! That of which, could have been a potentially fatal blow without the thermal suit. Tetsuko-Koji had managed to break his suit, so he had to tell everyone to leave. We now them as they exit Tetsuko-Koji's laboratory…

The laboratory was silent, except for the sounds of the hand returning to its robot and the computers functioning. Tetsuko-Koji had began to type up his work regimen on his super computer, he added 'Fix Koujo-Tsuta's thermal suit' onto the list. Rei was silently taking off her suit as she looked at Tetsuko-Koji type. She felt bad for him, because she knew that he was disappointed in Koujo-Tsuta, and in himself. When she put the suit back, she had walked over to Tetsuko-Koji and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a sad expression, but she smiled saying, "Hey. Don't be sad. You've still managed to impress me regardless of what had just happened. I would like to what your home looks like on the inside, Tetsuko-Koji." A smile had then slowly appeared on Tetsuko-Koji's face. He says, "Okay then, Rei." He faces the others and says, "Come on, you guys! We're going in the actual mansion!" They had all gotten excited exclaiming, "Okay!" They all had walked out as Tetsuko-Koji was logging out of the mainframe. He had then exited, inputting the pin to lock the hangar. He turn to the others saying, "Well, let's not waste anymore time." They all had followed Tetsuko-Koji into his home.

"Wow!" Had come out of everyone's mouths simultaneously. Tetsuko-Koji smiles asking, "What do you think, everyone?" Rei smiles saying, "Well, you seem to still have your love for technology, T.K." Tetsuko-Koji blushes slightly saying, "Yeah, but that's nothing…compared to my love for you, Rei." Rei turns crimson saying, "That's so sweet, Tetsuko-Koji." They share a kiss. Tetsuko-Koji looks at the others…but all of the other girls had big grins on their faces, so he ended up blushing even more! Rei giggles as she looks at Tetsuko-Koji. She knew that he had just realized what he had just done in front of all of their friends! "Um…you all can wander around. The Arcade Room and the Entertainment Room is straight on from this hallway into that one. My cooks are in the kitchen preparing dinner, please introduce yourselves; letting them know that you all will be joining me for dinner as my guests." Tetsuko-Koji said while pointing out the directions. He then said, "If you have any questions, I'll be in the Master Bedroom! You go up the stairs, and then you go left. It is the final door. Everything else you may see should be self-explanatory."

The others had all rushed straight to the Master Kitchen, to speak with the cooks. However, Rei stayed with Tetsuko-Koji. She asks, "Why didn't you give them a tour? What if they get lost, or break something?" Tetsuko-Koji smiles saying, "Trust me, there are ways for them to get lost. They may even break something. But I do have something to prevent all of that." Rei asks very curiously, "What, Tetsuko-Koji?" Tetsuko-Koji says, "Come follow me." They both walk into the Family Room, and Rei exclaims, "Whoa! This is the largest computer I have ever seen!" Tetsuko-Koji smiles even wider saying, "Rei, this is the most advanced computer in the universe. I know because I created it. Its speed and intelligence is completely and clearly unmatched! It controls everything! Even my items in the in my hangar, my laboratory, and my garage! It goes as far as to control my things back home on Mars!" Rei was stunned! All she could force out for a response was "Wow." Tetsuko-Koji says, "Rei, stand by me. I want to show you what my computer can do." Rei said, "Okay." She had then walked over to Tetsuko-Koji and says, "Show me." Tetsuko-Koji had looked at the console saying, "Master Computer Console Unit, Online!" Rei asks, "Tetsuko-Koji, how are you able to see everything on the screen…but still be close enough to type?" Tetsuko-Koji replies, "I have excellent peripheral vision, Rei." He then began to access his terminal, which led to the logging in process. The Master Console had then said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Minakami. I am online and fully operational. Input your demand anytime you wish." Tetsuko-Koji smiles saying, "Way to make a first impression, Master Console! This is Rei Hino. You do remember, don't you?" The console replied, "Yes, Mr. Minakami. I do. Hello, Ms. Hino. It's nice to have met you." Rei smiles shyly saying, "H-hi. It's nice to have m-met you." The console says, "Don't be shy. I won't do anything without Mr. Minakami's command, and I highly doubt that he would command me to do anything negative. Especially against you, Ms. Hino." Rei smiles more saying, "Okay, Master Console." The console says, "I sense confidence in your voice. You can confide in me your trust, trust me." Both Rei and Tetsuko-Koji laugh. Tetsuko-Koji asks, "So, Rei…what do you think of everything?" Rei says, "What you have shown so far has impressed me greatly. However, there is more I would like to see." Tetsuko-Koji asks, "Like what, Rei?" Rei says, "Your bedroom." Tetsuko-Koji's face flush into a deep crimson as he tries not to make any eye contact with Rei, who had laughed at the sight of Tetsuko-Koji's reaction.

Koujo-Tsuta and the others had all entered the Family Room, joining Rei…and a very embarrassed Tetsuko-Koji. Rei was trying to stop laughing, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. So Serina asks her, "Rei, what is so funny? We all came in when we heard your laughter travel into the Master Kitchen." Rei wipes away tears replying, "No. It's what I said to him…" She laughs as she explains. Serina says, "Okay, but what did you say?" Tetsuko-Koji says, "It's something personal, so please leave it at that." Serina says, "Then turn around, T.K." Tetsuko-Koji doesn't budge, so she walks up to him, seeing his red face. She says, "Oh…I get it now, Rei." She laughs as well. Rei says, "Tetsuko-Koji, I apologize." Tetsuko-Koji replies, "It's okay. I'm happy to know that I made you smile, even though it was at my expense. But your happiness is my priority, and I'm sticking to it." He then kissed Rei, who had then turned a shade of red. He whispers, "Now we're even." So then they all went into the Master Kitchen behind Tetsuko-Koji. He had then addressed his staff. "Everyone, please hurry dinner along. I know I would normally eat at seven, but today I have guests over. Thank you all for everything." The staff all acknowledge Tetsuko-Koji's request by saying, "Yes sir, Mr. Minakami." Tetsuko-Koji then says, "A.C.N. Unit, Online!" Assistance Console(s) Network The console replies, "Yes, Mr. Minakami?" Tetsuko-Koji says, "Stay functional for the staff. Display course meals, time, and all of the other usual tasks!" The console replies, "Yes, sir. Sequence Initiated!" Ami whispers to Rei, "T.K. sure does love his technology!" Rei smiles replying, "Yes, Ami. He does." Tetsuko-Koji turns to the others saying, "Let's all go to the Entertainment Room." They all followed him outside of the Master Kitchen, past the Family Room, into another corridor.

Rei and the others were all shocked to have seen the huge theatrical-like television! Koujo-Tsuta had explained, "Tetsuko-Koji and I worked together on this plasma screen television. He did the mechanics, and I had perfected the reception." Tetsuko-Koji said, "Yes, it's true. That's the one thing that we worked on together. Since you love television, I thought it would be nice if you could assist me. Koujo-Tsuta, could you show them all what channels we receive?" Koujo-Tsuta turns on the television saying, "I'm way ahead of you." The television had then turned on. 'This is the 5:30 edition of the channel six news! Now here's award-winning anchorwoman, Yumi Kotobuki! Hello, people of the kingdom of Mars. I'm Yumi Kotobuki. Today's top story…" Rei exclaimed, "What! You get channels from home, T.K.?" Tetsuko-Koji had smiled saying, "Yes, Rei. I receive all of the channels from there. K.T., turn to channel 158." Koujo-Tsuta flips the channel. 'Welcome to the soccer championships! The final game will be held here in the beautiful cherry blossom fields. Here in the Mizuno gardens of our kingdom! The game will start soon, so check it out here!' Ami says, "Wow! You have our channels, K.T.! That was gardens where we first met!" Ami had then kissed Koujo-Tsuta. Tetsuko-Koji picks up his remote saying, "Channel 320 is the first of the Jupiter networks." Makoto says, "Okay, Tetsuko-Koji." Tetsuko-Koji then says, "Channel 510 is the first of the Venus networks." Minako says, "Alright." Tetsuko-Koji then explains, "These channels are received through my Master Computer's satellite networks. The connection is then translated to my television, thus the interplanetary channels. The process is easier explained than it was to build. It took me a long time to translate all of the different signals all at once, but I did get around to finishing it. The part where Koujo-Tsuta comes in is when I needed him to fine-tune all of the transmissions. Without his help, I would not have been finished before today. So I thank you, Koujo-Tsuta. For everything." Koujo-Tsuta says, "It was nothing."

Six o'clock had rolled around very quickly as Tetsuko-Koji and the others all had gone into the Dining Hall to have a catered dinner. They were all impressed of the way Tetsuko-Koji and Koujo-Tsuta lived everyday. After dinner, they all had gone back into Tetsuko-Koji's Entertainment Room. They had all decided to watch programs broadcasted straight from Mars. It was obviously Rei's idea to do so, and so of course, Tetsuko-Koji had agreed. After that, he and Rei snuck out of the Entertainment Room…to go to his Master Bedroom. We now join the both of them right before they sneak out…

"Tetsuko-Koji, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Rei had asked suddenly. Tetsuko-Koji had replied, "Sure." They had both gotten out of their seats, and exited the Entertainment Room. After Tetsuko-Koji had shut the door, he had innocently asked, "What is the problem, Rei?" Rei had then turned around to face Tetsuko-Koji with a mischievous smile, saying, "I want to check out your bedroom, Tetsuko-Koji." Tetsuko-Koji had then turned crimson saying, "O-okay, Rei. L-let's go." With that, they had walked through the Family Room, and then they headed up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top, Rei had then dashed off to the final door on the left hand side. 'This is so embarrassing! She wants to view my room! I mustn't read too much into this, though. It could be something else on her mind, which would make me look very stupid in front of her if I reacted to the wrong idea. I hope it's the second one, and not the first.' Those thoughts raced throughout Tetsuko-Koji's mind as he unlocked his room for Rei to see. Rei had then exclaimed, "Wow! It's beautiful! It's also huge!" Tetsuko-Koji had then asked, "Why did you want to come here, Rei?" Rei had blushed and said, "Okay, Tetsuko-Koji. I'll confess. When I was watching T.V., a lot of dirty thoughts had crossed my mind. They were dirty thoughts about you and myself. I had hoped to rid my mind of them by leaving, but I didn't want to leave you in there. So I decided to try to convince you to talk with me, so I could let you know. I know that a princess should not express such knowledge about such unclean things, but you're my boyfriend, and I refuse to keep secrets from you. Because I know that you wouldn't ever keep a secret from me, right?" Tetsuko-Koji's face had deepened in its redness as he replied, "Right. Um…I must confess as well. You are not alone when it comes to having dirty thoughts, but I try to shake them off. Only because I know I'll do something I'll regret, and so I shake it off. I will continue to do so until we're out of high school. The regret I would have is getting you pregnant at the age of sixteen, and I wouldn't ever stop feeling guilty for putting you through that. I love you enough to wait, Rei. Please know that." Rei had then smiled, tears beginning to form. She had said, "Tetsuko-Koji, I love you." Tetsuko-Koji had smiled, and then embraced her, replying, "I love you too, Rei." They had then shared a kiss.

After that, they had exited Tetsuko-Koji's bedroom. They had walked downstairs hand in hand with a smile on both of their faces. When they had reached the Entertainment Room, the others were not in there. So they both checked the Arcade Room, where Koujo-Tsuta and the others had happened to be. We now join them as they enter…

"Well, well, well. Did you two have fun?" Koujo-Tsuta had asked jokingly. Tetsuko-Koji had replied, "Yes, Koujo-Tsuta. I think we did." Rei had then went over to Serina, Makoto, Minako, and Ami and started a conversation with them. Tetsuko-Koji had then walked over to a game and began to play. At eight o' clock, the Arcade Room's console had said, "Mr. Minakami, it is eight o' clock!" Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Already? Hey, everybody! Come on! We have to leave, it's already eight o' clock!" They all had complied with Tetsuko-Koji's request, and all had followed him as he exited the Arcade Room. As they walked through the Family Room, Rei had asked, "Do we have to leave now Tetsuko-Koji?" He had replied, "Sadly…yes. Your grandfather has gone unsupervised for three hours. We may have to see about him. You all don't have to go home, though. We can all do something fun, unless you all want to go home…" The others all had replied, "No!" Tetsuko-Koji says, "I guess we'll just have to do something then. But checking in on your grandfather is a priority." Rei says, "Right." They all exit the mansion, and go to the garage. After that, they all get into the same cars they came there in. Tetsuko-Koji had said, "Computer, Online!" The car computer had replied, "Hello, Mr. Minakami." Tetsuko-Koji had then started his car, and then he pulled out of his garage. He went down the familiar pathway, being followed once again by Koujo-Tsuta and his group. They had reached the gate, and then exited the technological wonderland that is Tetsuko-Koji's Residence.

I hope you enjoyed Part Two…Stay tuned for Chapter Four!


End file.
